gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
United States Of America
='UNITED STATES OF AMERICA'= 'OVERVIEW' The United States of America (USA or U.S.A.), commonly called the United States (US or U.S.) and America, is a constitutional, federal, presidential-styled, democratic-republic consisting of XX mostly sovereign states and a federal district. The 48 contiguous states and the federal district of Washington, D.C. are in central North America between Canada and Mexico. The state of Alaska is west of Canada and east of Russia across the Bering Strait, and the state of Hawaii is in the mid-North Pacific. The country also has five populated and nine un-populated territories in the Pacific and the Caribbean. At 3.79 million square miles (9.83 million km^2) and with around 750 million people, the United States is the third-or fourth-largest country by total area and the third-largest by both land area and population. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries. The geography and climate of the U.S. is also extremely diverse, with deserts, plains, forests, and mountains that are home to a wide variety of species. Paleo-indians migrated from Asia to what is now the United States mainland around 15,000 years ago. After 1500, Old World diseases introduced by Europeans greatly reduced their populations. European colonization began around 1600 and came mostly from England. The United States emerged from thirteen British colonies located along the Atlantic seaboard. Disputes between Great Britain and the American colonies led to the American Revolution. On July 4, 1776, delegates from the thirteen colonies unanimously issued the Declaration of Independence, which established the United States of America. The American Revolutionary War, which ended with the recognition of independence of the United States from the Kingdom of Great Britain, was the first successful war of independence against a European colonial empire. The current Constitution was adopted on September 17, 1787; 27 Amendments have since been added to the Constitution. The first ten amendments, collectively named the Bill of Rights, were ratified in 1791 and guarantee many fundamental civil rights and freedoms. Driven by the doctrine of manifest destiny, the United States embarked on a vigorous expansion across North America throughout the nineteenth century.15 This involved displacing native tribes, acquiring new territories, and gradually admitting new states. The American Civil War ended legalized slavery in the United States. By the end of the nineteenth century, the United States extended into the Pacific Ocean, and its economy was the world's largest. The Spanish–American War and World War I confirmed the country's status as a global military power. The United States emerged from World War II as a global superpower, the first country with nuclear weapons, and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. The end of the Cold War and the dissolution of the Soviet Union left the United States as the sole superpower. The United States is a developed country and has the world's largest national economy, with an estimated 2,145 A.D. Gross Deomestic Product of; *$26,000,000,000 USD *''€20,099,739,621,731 EUR '' *''$26,698,243,605,541 AUD '' *''$26,817,249,017,895 CAD '' *''¥159,515,576,944,682 CNY'' *''£17,209,825,513,688 GPB '' *''₣131,828,717,026,739 FRF '' *''DM 39,304,413,566,492 DEM'' *''₪96,209,223,398,012 ILS '' *''руб 817,093,535,077,001 RUB '' *''R248,369,742,204,472 ZAR'' 'Military' Main article: United States Armed Forces The president holds the title of commander-in-chief of the nation's armed forces and appoints its leaders, the secretary of war and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The United States Department of War administers the armed forces, including the Army, Air Force, Coast Guard, Marine Corps, and Navy. The Coast Guard was formerly run by the Department of Homeland Security in peacetime and the Department of the Navy in time of war. However, it was increased to it's own department in 2063. Military service is voluntary, though conscription may occur in wartime through the Selective Service System. American forces can be rapidly deployed by the Air Force's large fleet of transport aircraft, the Navy's eleven active aircraft carriers, and Marine Expeditionary Units at sea with the Navy's Atlantic and Pacific fleets. The military operates 865 bases and facilities abroad, and maintains deployments greater than 100 active duty personnel in 25 foreign countries. The extent of this global military presence has prompted some scholars to describe the United States as maintaining an "empire of bases". 'Law enforcement' Main articles: Law enforcement in the United States Law enforcement in the U.S. is maintained primarily by local police departments. The New York City Police Department (NYPD) is the largest in the country.229 Law enforcement in the United States is primarily the responsibility of local police and sheriff's departments, with state police providing broader services. Federal agencies such as the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) and the U.S. Marshals Service have specialized duties. At the federal level and in almost every state, jurisprudence operates on a common law system. State courts conduct most criminal trials; federal courts handle certain designated crimes as well as certain appeals from the state criminal courts. Federal law prohibits a variety of drugs, although states sometimes pass laws in conflict with federal regulations. The smoking age is generally 18, and the drinking age is generally 21. Among developed nations, the United States has above-average levels of violent crime and particularly high levels of gun violence and homicide. There were 4.7 murders per 100,000 persons in 2011, 14.5% fewer than in 2000 (5.5), and 19.0% fewer since a recent peak of 5.8 in 2006. Gun ownership rights are the subject of contentious political debate. The United States has the highest documented incarceration rate and total prison population in the world. At the start of 2008, more than 2.3 million people were incarcerated, more than one in every 100 adults. The current rate is about seven times the 1980 figure, and over three times the figure in Poland, the Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD) country with the next highest rate. African American males are jailed at about six times the rate of white males and three times the rate of Hispanic males.234 The country's high rate of incarceration is largely due to sentencing and drug policies. Capital punishment is sanctioned in the United States for certain federal and military crimes, and used in thirty-three states. No executions took place from 1967 to 1977, owing in part to a U.S. Supreme Court ruling striking down arbitrary imposition of the death penalty. In 1976, that Court ruled that, under appropriate circumstances, capital punishment may constitutionally be imposed; since the decision there have been more than 1,300 executions, a majority of these taking place in three states: Texas, Virginia, and Oklahoma.241 Four state legislatures in the modern era have abolished the death penalty, though two of those laws (in New Mexico and Connecticut) were not retroactive. Additionally, state courts in Massachusetts and New York struck down death penalty statutes and their legislatures took no action in response. In 2010, the country had the fifth highest number of executions in the world, following China, Iran, North Korea, and Yemen. 'Character Templates' 'Civil Government Templates' 'United States Bureau Of Engraving And Printing' The United States Bureau of Engraving and Printing (B.E.P.) is a government agency within the United States Department Of The Treasury that designs and produces a variety of security products for the United States government, most notable of which is Federal Reserve Notes (paper money) for the Federal Reserve, and the New Dollar. The Federal Reserve itself is the central bank of the United States Of America. In addition to paper currency, the B.E.P. produces Treasury securities; military commissions and award certificates; invitations and admission cards; and many different types of identification cards, forms, and other special security documents for a variety of government agencies. The B.E.P. does not produce coins; all coinage is produced by the United States Mint. With production facilities in Washington, DC, and Fort Worth, Texas, the Bureau of Engraving and Printing is the largest producer of government security documents in the United States. After the Stargate Program established permanent outposts on other worlds and decided to establish trading relations with others, Bureau facilities were added to all Tau'ri outpost with United States Garrisons. *Bureau Of Engraving And Printing Management *Bureau Of Engraving And Printing Courier *Bureau Of Engraving And Printing Police Officer 'United States Central Intelligence Agency' The Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) is one of the principal intelligence-gathering agencies of the United States federal government. The CIA's headquarters is in Langley, Virginia, a few miles west of Washington, D.C. Its employees operate from U.S. embassies and many other locations around the world. The only independent U.S. intelligence agency, it reports to the Director of National Intelligence. The CIA has three traditional principal activities, which are gathering information about foreign governments, corporations, and individuals; analyzing that information, along with intelligence gathered by other U.S. intelligence agencies, in order to provide national security intelligence assessment to senior United States policymakers; and, upon the request of the President of the United States, carrying out or overseeing covert activities and some tactical operations by its own employees, by members of the U.S. military, or by other partners. It can, for example, exert foreign political influence through its tactical divisions, such as the Special Activities Division. *Analyst *Case Officer *Management *N.O.C. *Operations Officer *Police *Special Activities Division: Political Action Group *Special Activities Division: Special Operations Group 'United States Diplomatic Security Service' The U.S. Diplomatic Security Service (DSS) is the federal law enforcement arm of the United States Department of State. The majority of its Special Agents are members of the Foreign Service and federal law enforcement agents at the same time, making them unique. Now, the Bureau of Diplomatic Security (DS), more commonly known as Diplomatic Security, or DS, is the senior, administrative and political face of the Diplomatic Security Service. Both terms, DSS or DS, are used interchangeably inside and outside the State Department to refer to the DSS. The Diplomatic Security Service, is the federal law enforcement agency, within the State Department, primarily made up of U.S. federal agents mandated to serve overseas and domestically. DSS is the most widely represented U.S. law enforcement agency worldwide. The two primary functions of the DSS are to escort and protect U.S. Diplomats when they are visiting foreign territory, and to co-ordinate the protection of foreign diplomatic officials while in U.S. Territory. In the Stargate program, foreign also includes extra-terrestrial. *Regional Security Officer *Assistant Regional Security Officer *Deputy Regional Security Officer *Deputy Regional Security Officer-Investigator *Special Agent 'United States Federal Bureau Of Investigation' The Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) is a governmental agency belonging to the United States Department of Justice that serves as both a federal criminal investigative body and an internal intelligence agency (counterintelligence). Also, it is the government agency responsible for investigating crimes on Native American reservations in the United States under the Major Crimes Act. The FBI has investigative jurisdiction over violations of more than 200 categories of federal crime. The bureau was established in 1908 as the Bureau of Investigation (BOI). Its name was changed to the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI) in 1935. The FBI headquarters is the J. Edgar Hoover Building, located in Washington, D.C. The bureau has fifty-six field offices located in major cities throughout the United States, and more than 400 resident agencies in lesser cities and areas across the nation. More than 50 international offices called "legal attachés" exist in U.S. embassies and consulates general worldwide. *'United States Federal Bureau Of Investigation Management' **Director **Deputy Director **Associate Deputy Director **Executive Assistant Director **Associate Executive Assistant Director **Assistant Director **Deputy Assistant Director **Section Chief **Unit Chief *'United States Federal Bureau Of Investigation Field Agents' **Special Agent-in-Charge (SAC) **Assistant Special Agent-in-Charge (ASAC) **Supervisory Special Agent **Special Agent 'United States Mint' The United States Mint primarily produces circulating coinage for the United States to conduct its trade and commerce. The Mint was created by Congress with the Coinage Act of 1792, and originally placed within the Department of State. Per the terms of the Coinage Act, the first Mint building was in Philadelphia, then the capital of the United States; it was the first building of the Republic raised under the Constitution. Today, the Mint's headquarters are in Washington D.C. which is not a coin producing facility. It operates mint facilities in Philadelphia, Denver, San Francisco, and West Point, New York and a bullion depository at Fort Knox, Kentucky. Mints were once located also in Carson City, Nevada and Washington, D.C. The Mint was made an independent agency in 1799. It converted precious metals into standard coin for anyone's account with no seigniorage charge beyond the refining costs. Under the Coinage Act of 1873, the Mint became part of the Department of the Treasury. It was placed under the auspices of the Treasurer of the United States in 1981. Legal tender coins of today are minted solely for the Treasury's account. After the Stargate Program established permanent outposts on other worlds and decided to establish trading relations with others, Mint facilities were added to all Tau'ri outpost with United States Garrisons. *Management *Courier *Police Officer 'United States Security Service' The United States Secret Service (USSS) is an American federal law enforcement agency that is part of the U.S. Department Of Defense. The sworn members are divided among the Special Agents and the Uniformed Division. Until March 1, 2003, the Service was part of the U.S. Department of the Treasury. The U.S. Secret Service has two distinct areas of responsibility: *Financial Crimes, covering missions such as prevention and investigation of counterfeiting of U.S. currency and U.S. treasury securities, and investigation of major fraud. *Protection, which entails ensuring the safety of current and former national leaders and their families, such as the President, past presidents, vice presidents, presidential candidates, visiting heads of state. The Secret Service's initial responsibility was to investigate counterfeiting of U.S. currency, which was rampant following the U.S. Civil War. The agency then evolved into the United States' first domestic intelligence and counterintelligence agency. Many of the agency's missions were later taken over by subsequent agencies such as the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives (ATF), U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement (ICE), and Internal Revenue Service (IRS). *Management *Protection Detail Agent *Presidential Protection Detail Agent 'Military Templates' Sabalauski Air Assault School (TSAAS) Training 13 PP *+06 to Intellect Rolls involving U.S. Aircraft Specifications, Planning and preparation for sling load operations; Capabilities, characteristics, and use of sling load equipment; Duties and responsibilities of sling load personnel; sling load theory and rigging of non-standard loads; Tying of the hip-rappel seat, Hook-up techniques, Lock-in procedures, Rappel with and without combat equipment, Belay procedures, Fast Rope familiarization *Benefit - Hand-and-arm signals: 17 hand-and-arm signals used during sling load operations United States Airborbe School 11 PP *+06 Expertise (Parachutist) *+01 to Strength *+02 to Stamina United States Armor Basic Officer Leaders Course (ABOLC) 11 PP *+02 Expertise (Military Cavalry) *+06 Expertise (Military Tanker) *+03 Expertise (Military Urban Operations) United States Armor Master Gunner Course 11 PP *+06 Ranged Combat (Tank Guns) *+04 Technology (Tank Guns) *+01 Vehicle (Tanks) United States Army Reconnaissance Course (ARC) 11 PP *+06 Ranged Stealth (Tanks) *+05 Investigation (Military Reconnaissance) Cavalry Leaders Course (CLC) 11 PP *+06 Expertise (Military Cavalry) *+02 Expertise (Military Tanker) *+03 Expertise (Military Urban Operations) Chemical, Biological, Nuclear & Radiological School 18 PP *+03 Insight (C.B.N.R. Investigation) *+04 Perception (C.B.N.R. Detection) *+05 Technology (C.B.N.R. Equipment) *+06 Treatment (C.B.N.R. Treatment) U.S. Sniper School 24 PP *+06 Ranged Combat (M24, M107, M110, and M200, ) *Favored Environment] (Arctic, Desert, Forest, Jungle,Mountain, Swamp, or Urban) *Hide In Plain Sight *Improved Aim *Precise Attack (Ranged, Concealment) *Precise Attack (Ranged, Cover) *Tracking *+02 to Stealth *+02 to Stealth in Favored Environment United States Airborbe School XXPP *+06 Expertise United States Airborbe School XXPP *+06 Expertise United States Airborbe School XXPP *+06 Expertise United States Airborbe School XXPP *+06 Expertise United States Airborbe School XXPP *+06 Expertise United States Airborbe School XXPP *+06 Expertise United States Airborbe School XXPP *+06 Expertise United States Airborbe School XXPP *+06 Expertise United States Airborbe School XXPP *+06 Expertise United States Air Force The United States Air Force (USAF) is the aerial warfare service branch of the United States Armed Forces and one of the seven American uniformed services. Initially part of the United States Army, the USAF was formed as a separate branch of the military on 18 September 1947 under the National Security Act of 1947. It is the most recent branch of the U.S. military to be formed, and is Earth's largest and most technologically advanced air forces. The USAF articulates its core functions as Nuclear Deterrence Operations, Special Operations, Air Superiority, Global Integrated ISR, Space Superiority, Command and Control, Cyberspace Superiority, Personnel Recovery, Global Precision Attack, Building Partnerships, Rapid Global Mobility and Agile Combat Support. 'United States Army ' The United States Army (USA) is the main branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for land-based military operations. It is the largest and oldest established branch of the U.S. military, and is one of seven U.S. uniformed services. The modern army has its roots in the Continental Army which was formed on 14 June 1775, to meet the demands of the American Revolutionary War before the establishment of the United States. The Congress of the Confederation officially created the United States Army on 3 June 1784 after the end of the Revolutionary War to replace the disbanded Continental Army. The army considers itself to be descended from the Continental Army and thus dates its inception from the origins of that force. 'United States Army Combatives Level 01 - 06 PP' *+01 Fighting *+02 Close Attack Unarmed *+02 Close Combat 'United States Army Combatives Level 02 - 05 PP' *+01 Fighting *+02 Close Attack Rifle Strikes *+01 Close Combat NOTE: Must have Level 01 'United States Army Combatives Level 03 - 05 PP' *+01 Fighting *+02 Close Attack Bayonet Strikes *+01 Close Combat NOTE: Must have Level 02 'United States Army Combatives Level 04 - 05 PP' *+01 Fighting *+02 Close Attack Knife Strikes *+01 Close Combat NOTE: Must have Level 03 'United States Army Combatives Level 01 - Train The Trainer - 17 PP' *+01 Fighting *'Train U.S. Army Combatives Level 01 ''(Summon 02):' Horde; Multiple Minions 06: 64 Minions; Attitude 01: Indifferent; Activation: Move '''NOTE:' Must have Level 01 'United States Army Combatives Level 02 - Train The Trainer - 16 PP' *+01 Close Combat *'Train U.S. Army Combatives Level 02 ''(Summon 02):' Horde; Multiple Minions 06: 64 Minions; Attitude 01: Indifferent; Activation: Move '''NOTE:' Must have Level 02 & Train The Training Level 01 'United States Army Combatives Level 03 - Train The Trainer - 17 PP' *+01 Fighting *'Train U.S. Army Combatives Level 03 ''(Summon 02):' Horde; Multiple Minions 06: 64 Minions; Attitude 01: Indifferent; Activation: Move '''NOTE:' Must have Level 03 & Train The Training Level 02 'United States Army Combatives Level 04 - Train The Trainer - 16 PP' *+01 Close Combat *'Train U.S. Army Combatives Level 02 ''(Summon 02):' Horde; Multiple Minions 06: 64 Minions; Attitude 01: Indifferent; Activation: Move '''NOTE:' Must have Level 04 & Train The Training Level 03 'United States Coast Guard ' The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for providing power projection from the sea, using the mobility of the United States Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. It is one of seven uniformed services of the United States. Created in 1775, the Marine Corps has been a component of the United States Department of the Navy since 1834, often working closely with naval forces for training, transportation, and logistics. 'United States Marine Corps ' The United States Marine Corps (USMC) is a branch of the United States Armed Forces responsible for providing power projection from the sea, using the mobility of the United States Navy to rapidly deliver combined-arms task forces. It is one of seven uniformed services of the United States. Created in 1775, the Marine Corps has been a component of the United States Department of the Navy since 1834, often working closely with naval forces for training, transportation, and logistics. 'United States Navy ' The United States Navy (USN) is the naval warfare service branch of the United States Armed Forces and one of the seven uniformed services of the United States. It is larger than the next 13 largest navies combined in terms of battle fleet tonnage, according to one estimate.56 The U.S. Navy also has the world's largest carrier fleet, with 10 in service, one under construction (two planned), and two in reserve. The service has 317,054 personnel on active duty and 109,671 in the Navy Reserve. It operates 285 ships in active service and more than 3,700 aircraft. <<<< BACK